Los verdaderos cazafantasmas
Telespeciales |estudio_doblaje2 = Audiomaster 3000 |estudio_doblaje3 = ¿? |direccion_doblaje = Narciso Busquets Martín Soto Carlos Magaña |pais1 = México |pais2= Argentina (Redoblaje de algunos episodios) |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 1986-1991 |temporadas = 7 |episodios = 147 }} thumb|223 px|right Los verdaderos cazafantasmas (The Real Ghostbusters) es una serie animada estadounidense de los años 80, basada en la exitosa película de 1984, "Los cazafantasmas" y en los personajes creados por Dan Aykroyd y Harold Ramis. La serie fue producida por Coca-Cola Telecommunications, Columbia Pictures Television y DiC Entertainment y transmitida con siete temporadas y 147 episodios entre el 13 de septiembre de 1986 y el 28 de septiembre de 1991. El título de The Real Ghostbusters se le colocó ya que la empresa Filmation tenía los derechos del nombre de otra serie llamada The Ghost Busters, cuya trama y personajes difieren totalmente. Reparto (México) Reparto (Argentina) Participación sin identificar *Agostina Longo *Gustavo Ciardullo 'Voces adicionales y personajes episódicos' * Álvaro Tarcicio - Calamari (Ep. "El Cofre de Calamari"), Carlos Foster Hearse III (Ep. "Cazafantasmas del Año"), Pato Conquistador ("Ep. "Who're you calling two-Dimensional?") Padre de Peter Venkman (Ep. "El Demonio Congelado"), Embajador Yali (Ep. "El Elegido"), Dr. Destructo (Ep. "El Capítán Acero Salva el Día"), Ralph el dentista (Ep. "Deadcon 1"), Sir Bruce sans Pitie (Ep. "Hard Knight's Day"), Vladimir Pavel Maximov (Ep. "Russian About"), The Glob (Ep. "The Slob") * Eduardo Borja - Fantasma Dormilón (Ep. "Toma Dos"), Secuaz de Al Capone (Ep. "¡Los Cazafantasmas en Vivo! ¡Desde la Tumba de Al Capone!") * Humberto Solórzano - Genio de la Lámpara (Ep. "El Genio de Janine"), Capitán Acero (Ep. "El Capitán Acero Salva el Día"), Fantasma llamado Amo de las Tinieblas (Ep: "¿Pegajoso, Eres Tu?"), Bud (Ep. "El Motociclista sin Cabeza"), Leopoldo (Ep. "Un Susto en la Opera"), Cubby (Ep. "Chicken, He Clucked"), Dib Devlin (Ep. "Un Concurso Peligroso"), Carlos Foster Hearse (Ep. "Cazafantasmas del Año"), Sandy Van Sanders (Ep. "Egon on the Rampage"), Teniente Frump (Ep. "La Venganza de Murray la Mantis"), Dr. Vincent Bassingame (Ep. "El Demonio Congelado"), Fred el dentista (Ep. "Deadcon 1") * Patricia Palestino - Megan Carter (Ep. "El Espanta Niños") * Loretta Santini - Sra. Carter (Ep. "El Espanta Niños") * Víctor Guajardo - Perro Dopey (Ep. "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?"), Krego (Ep. "Loathe Thy Neighbor") * Herman Lopez - Bogeyman -Espanta Niños o Duende Burlón- (Ep. "El Regreso de Burlón"), Dr. Mulch (Ep. "El Repelente de Fantasmas de Venkman"), Aldeano (Ep. "Transylvanian Homesick Blues"), Juez (Ep. "Jailbusters") * Mónica Manjarrez - Irahqua (Ep. "Ain't-NASA-Sarily So"), Srita Nuxom (Ep. "El Elegido"), Ann Lawson (Ep. "La Venganza de Murray la Mantis") * Liza Willert - Sra LaFarge (Ep. "Drool, El Duende Cara de Perro") * Jaime Vega - Elwin Spalding (Ep. "El Viejo Espíritu"), Sr, Kingford (Ep. "La Historia sin Final"), Alcalde Lenny (Ep. "Adventures in Slime and Space") * Emilio Guerrero - Marduk (Ep. "Marduk Rey babilonio"), Morganan (Ep. "Chicken, He Clucked"), Vince Braggs (Ep. "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?"), Sr. Plump (Ep. "Deadcon 1") * José Luis Orozco - Reportero de El "Ojo de New York" (Ep. "El Elegido"), Eldon Bromo (Ep. "Egon on the Rampage"), Walter J. Peck (Ep. "Big Trouble with Little Slimer") * Ricardo Hill - Dmitri Smerdyakov (Ep. "Russian About") * Narciso Busquets - Stay Puff Marshmallow Man (Ep. "El Duende de los Sueños"), Teniente Frump (Ep. "El Motociclista sin Cabeza") * Luis Alfonso Mendoza - Dr. Vincent Bassingame (Ep. "The Spirit of Aunt Lois"). Guardacostas (Ep. "El Repelente de Fantasmas de Venkman") * Ada Morales - Frau Schweinkiller (Ep. "My Left Fang"), Katarina Novachenka (Ep. "Russian About") *François Clemenceau *Adrián Fogarty - Sammy K. Ferrett (Ep. "Stay Tooned") * Marcos Patiño - Dr. Watson (Ep. "Elementary My Dear Winston") * Esteban Siller - Inversionista (Ep. "Three Men And An Egon"), Gran Strazcinsky (Ep. "You Can't Teach An Old Demon New Tricks") * Ismael Castro - Marty Tillis (Ep. "Sticky Business") * Alejandro Illescas - Marty Tillis (Ep. "Deja Boo") * Alejandro Mayén - Copycat (Ep. "Deja Boo") * Roberto Sen Trivia *Martín Soto (Egon Spengler) y Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. (Ray Stantz) interpretan sus respectivos personajes de la primera película, pero el personaje de Ray Stantz lo doblaría Jorge Roig desde la cuarta temporada por el resto de la serie. *En los primeros episodios de la serie el apellido de Peter Venkman es pronunciado como "vankman". *Jorge Roig interpretó a Peter Venkman solo en un episodio, se desconoce por qué no lo hizo en el resto de la serie. *El mismo año que se empezó a transmitir esta serie, se hizo el doblaje original para cine y TV de Los cazafantasmas. *Janine Melnitz, quién fue doblada por Patricia Acevedo en Los cazafantasmas, en esta serie fue doblada por Rocío Garcel, incluyendo la segunda película (doblaje original), pero Patricia Acevedo la doblaría en algunos capítulos de esta serie. *Todo el elenco de esta serie animada (con excepción de Pedro D'Aguillón Jr., reemplazado por Jorge Roig) participó en el doblaje original de Los cazafantasmas 2. * Egon Spengler fue el único personaje en toda la franquicia en ser interpretado por el mismo actor en todos los doblajes para Latinoamérica. Edición en video (*) Bajo licencia de RCA Columbia Pictures International Video. Transmisión Vease también *Los cazafantasmas *Los cazafantasmas II *Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación *Cazafantasmas Referencias Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Series Animadas de DiC Entertainment Categoría:Caricaturas de Columbia TriStar Television Categoría:Series de Sony Pictures Television Categoría:Series animadas de 1980s Categoría:Doblajes de 1980s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Películas y series editadas por Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telemundo PR Categoría:Series transmitidas por Warner Channel Categoría:Series transmitidas por Mega Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Boomerang Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cadena 3 Categoría:Series transmitidas por TVN Categoría:Series transmitidas por El Trece Categoría:Series transmitidas por RCN Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 4 Categoría:Series transmitidas por RCTV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Imevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telemetro Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Series transmitidas por Teletica Categoría:Series nominadas al Emmy